De Nuevo Harry Potter
by Lunaliope
Summary: Después de la batalla Harry debe volver a Hogwarts para poder convertirse en auror, pero no será un año facil... Seguirá encontrándose con numerosas aventuras y obstáculos. Hará nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos. Todos los personajes y el mundo en que se mueven pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING menos Camelia Rowle - Evangeline Dianthe - Andrew Stephen- Lea Rowle. La historia es mía.
1. Chapter 1

**DE NUEVO HARRY POTTER **

_**Al terminar la guerra todos pudieron volver a retomar sus vidas… Se recordaban las pérdidas y se tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran**_**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Con el primer día del curso, el andén nueve y tres cuartos se veía abarrotado de nuevos y antiguos alumnos, de familiares y padres medio entristecidos por la marcha de sus hijos y de baúles obstruyendo el camino para cierto cuarteto de adolescentes cansados de chocarse con la gente y con una tormenta que les calaba los huesos.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione regresaban a Hogwarts, el trío dorado para terminar su último año y Ginny el penúltimo. A Harry y a Ron les ofrecieron la oportunidad de convertirse en aurores, pero para ello debían terminar su último año con una buena nota en los ÉXTASIS. Hermione parecía un poco agobiada pero había cogido muy bien la vuelta a los estudios, la habían nombrado prefecta honoraria, tendría más responsabilidades este último curso, sin embargo había repasado mucho, estaba lista para los exámenes y eso que era el primer día. Ginny ese año estaba dispuesta a sobresalir en el Quidditch, si lo hacía bien conseguiría ir a los torneos populares y ser seleccionada para jugar con un buen equipo al salir de Hogwarts.

Parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar y muchas para bien, empezando porque la nueva directora sería Minerva McGonagall.

-Hermione, ¿qué traes aquí? ¡Esto pesa un quintal! -decía el pelirrojo cargando una mochila al hombro y arrastrando un baúl en cada mano.

-Son los libros de este año y los de refuerzo.

-¿De refuerzo? ¿Y tú para qué quieres más refuerzo? Si podrías darle clase a McGonagall de todo lo que has estudiado este verano y lo que has practicado. Y Harry podría dar defensa contra las artes oscuras –decía entre risas-. Por Merlín, nos hemos enfrentado a Voldemort, algo de práctica tendremos...

"Voldemort", al fin nadie temía pronunciar ese nombre.

-Hemos perdido un todo un curso, vamos a andar muy perdidos en clase, y Harry y tú debéis practicar para los ÉXTASIS.

-Lo que tú digas, pero yo voy a aligerar peso, _Wingardium Leviosa_ -y los baúles siguieron a Ron, que llevaba una sonrisa de alivio–. Me encanta la magia.

Entraron por fin al tren, calados y aliviados de haber descargado los baúles, en pleno pasillo se vieron muy apretujados hasta que por fin encontraron un compartimento milagrosamente vacío Se secaron y se acomodaron para partir.

Harry se puso a mirar por la ventana y pensaba que el tiempo tan borrascoso que había no acompañaba al estado de ánimo de los jóvenes, estaban felices, e_n paz_. El comienzo del curso significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida, una vida sin Voldemort y todo lo relacionado con este. Solo les esperaba estar tranquilos, con algún que otro traspié, porque ninguna vida es perfecta, pero al fin felices. Salió de sus pensamientos y se puso a conversar con Ginny, de cosas triviales, mientras Hermione ordenaba unas cosas y Ron abría una caja de grajeas.

En eso se abrió la puerta del compartimento dejando ver el rostro de un joven de robusta silueta y pelo castaño.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Hola Neville! -saludó Harry, todos saludaron efusivamente a su amigo y le ofrecieron un sitio- ¿Cómo te ha ido? Dejaste de escribir.

El muchacho había sufrido un ligero cambio, sus facciones eran más varoniles, su silueta más robusta y su pelo más corto. Pocos dirían que era el niño tímido de rostro redondo e insguro de antaño.

-Ya, he estado atareado estos dos últimos meses, he ayudado a mi abuela con la mudanza, estuve de vacaciones, he estudiado...

-De vacaciones, ¿dónde? -pregunto Ginny.

-Bueno, Luna me invitó a una "travesía", como dice ella, en busca de una especie extraña de duendes de color naranja llamada _Donilduends_ que vive cerca de Brasil. Fue una gran experiencia, conocimos a unos magos bastante adinerados que también exploraban y tenían un dragón amaestrado, nos dejaron sobrevolar la zona y hacer turismo, lo pasamos genial y fue increíble cuando dimos con los Donilduends.

-¡Vaya! Es increíble -exclamó Hermione, a quien siempre le había costado creer en las historias de animales fantásticos que le relataba Luna. Era evidente que ahora no podía contradecirla.

-A la próxima "travesía" a la que vayan Luna y su padre ¡me apunto yo! -el comentario de Ron hizo reír a todos.

-¿Estás seguro de querer repetir lo del dragón? -le preguntó Harry entre en tono bromista.

-Bueno, quizá... Nev no solo ha visto un dragón, también ha ido a la playa. Y ha cogido color.

-Si, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos explorando los bosques y la selva.

-Y estuviste con Luna, yo pasé dos meses y medio sin ver a Herms -dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba la mano a Hermione y esta se sonrojaba un poco al recordar las cartas que Ron le mandaba mientras ella estaba buscando a sus padres en Australia y pensaba que Ronald podía ser muy sensible y romántico cuando se lo proponía.

En ese sentido Harry y Ginny tuvieron suerte, la familia Weasley invitó al muchacho quedarse en La Madriguera el tiempo que quisiera, ya que era prácticamente como de la familia. Y aprovecharon el verano al máximo y muy tranquilos. Harry en ese momento tomó la mano de la pelirroja recordándolo todo, a lo que ella correspondió tomándola con afecto y mirándole con una sonrisa. Después retomó la conversación:

-Luna no para de ver mundo, nos mandó una carta hace un mes diciendo que sí, que había estado contigo un tiempo pero no nos dijo que os fuisteis a Brasil, también dijo que se iba a Estonia a buscar otro animal.

-Sí, también me escribió hará cosa de un mes -dijo Neville-, está buscando una especie parecida al Snorkackde_cuerno arrugado,_ me dijo que vendría a Hogwarts unas semanas con el curso empezado.

-Se hará de oro si sigue encontrando criaturas -comentó Ron.

-Para mi… ella ya es una chica de oro.

-Oooh -exclamaron las chicas. Y Harry y Ron rieron pícaramente.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, entre risas y a gusto. Hermione y Ron se pusieron a leer una revista, Ginny se había quedado dormida, estaba muy cansada ya que habían madrugado mucho, se quedó acurrucada con una manta sobre el hombro de Harry mientras este charlaba con Neville en voz baja.

-Tengo hambre, voy a comprar algo -dijo Ron.

-Yo voy contigo -dijo Hermione.

-¿Queréis algo?

-No, gracias -respondieron los otros dos chicos.

La pareja se fue intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Ginny.

-Ya casi estamos llegando –dijo Harry.

-Pronto estarás en tu verdadero hogar, amigo.

-Pero ahora estará muy cambiado. En todos los sentidos –decía con una nota de nostalgia en su voz.

-Sí, este año solo nos tendremos que preocupar de estudiar -ambos rieron con el comentario.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del tren Ron y Hermione paseaban apretujados entre el pasillo. Mientras caminaban en busca del carrito de los dulces, Hermione pudo observar que los Slytherins se comportaban de manera distinta, a algunos se les veía más introvertidos y se diría que algo avergonzados, pudo verificarlo cuando se toparon con Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Estos, con la mirada muy seria bajaron la cabeza lanzando una indirecta de disculpa por lo ocurrido el año pasado ya que ningún estudiante de Slytherin se quedó a luchar. Pero jamás dirían que lo sentían ya que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-¿Es cosa mía o parecía que se estaban disculpando? -preguntó Ron algo extrañado.

-Eso parecía. Puede que este año los Slytherins se porten mejor.

-Esperemos. Pero yo no olvido.

-Lo que no entiendo es que, si la mayoría de los de la casa Sytherins que pertenecían a los dos últimos cursos se han cambiado de escuela por qué no se han cambiado ellos dos también.

-Debieron intentarlo, a lo mejor no les admitían en otra, o ya era demasiado tarde.

La pareja iba de nuevo hacia el compartimento hablando tranquila y cariñosamente dados de la mano cuando se toparon con otra persona.

-Lavender -se sorprendió el chico.

-Hola Ron… Hermione -la chica les saludó amablemente con la mirada un poco baja. Se notaba que entre los tres pululaba un ambiente incómodo, pero no de celos, sino como una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Ron mostrando una media sonrisa nerviosa- Siento mucho lo que te paso… con Greyback.

-Me encuentro mejor, sí bueno yo… yo quería daros las gracias por ayudarme en la batalla, de verdad, sobre todo a ti, Hermione.

-No hay de qué -le contesto la castaña.

-Y bueno, nos vemos -dijo algo incómoda pero sonriente.

-Adiós, Lavender -se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa, al igual que su novio, y regresaron al compartimento.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaban a punto de llegar, Hermione tuvo que salir un poco antes para hablar con los prefectos de las otras casas, salió acompañada por Ginny para que los chicos pudiesen cambiarse.

-Ron, en cuanto acabes tienes que venir a ayudarme –le recordó.

-A la orden –dijo el pelirrojo haciendo el saludo habitual del ejercito. La castaña entornó los ojos y salió con Ginny.

Bajaron del tren después de la muchedumbre de niños que estaban ansiosos e intrigados por entrar a Hogwarts. En el andén se encontraron con Seamus y Dean.

-Vaya -dijo Ron sorprendido- ¿Os acordáis de cuando éramos así de canijos?

-Pues sí, se nos puso a todos la misma cara de atónitos –comentó Finnigan.

-Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Herms, nos vemos dentro. Esto de ser prefecto tiene sus pros y sus contras.

-Está bien, hasta luego -dijo Harry.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar. Harry recorría el andén con la mirada buscando a Ginny cuando se tropezó con alguien y ambos resbalaron debido a los charcos que dejó la lluvia en el andén.

-¡Ah! –exclamó una chica morena con media melena.

-¡Ay! Lo siento mucho –se disculpó el muchacho mientras ayudaba a levantarse y a recoger unas cosas que se le habían caído a la chica.

-No pasa nada –dijo levantándose. Se miraron. La muchacha tenía un rostro casi angelical, de tez clara, labios finos y ojos marrón oscuro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry era que poseía una mirada penetrante-. Gracias, Harry Potter–dijo la chica con voz suave y se marchó esbozando una leve sonrisa

-Mmm… Un buen comienzo del curso, ¿no te parece, Harry? – dijo Seamus.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Vamos, no haces más que poner un pie en Hogwarts y ya te topas con una chica guapa -dijo entre risas.

-Menos mal que no te ha oído Ginny, Seamus -dijo esta vez Dean.

-Anda, vámonos –dijo Harry siguiendo a la chica con la mirada- A todo esto, ¿dónde estará?

-Oíd, a quien no veo por aquí es a Malfoy –dijo Neville al ver pasar a algunos estudiantes de Slytherin de su curso.

-Se habrá cambiado de colegio como ha hecho la mayoría de los Slytherins, por vergüenza al qué dirán –dijo Seamus.

-Puede ser…

Mientras caminaban hablaban de lo que hicieron en verano y estuvieron gastándose bromas hasta que llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde Flitwick, el nuevo subdirector, les dio paso y fue a esperar a los de primer año. Las chicas ya se habían reunido con el grupo.

-¡Oh! Qué ganas de sentarme -dijo Hermione-, menuda caminata agrupando a la gente.

-Sí, este año somos muchos -dijo Ron frotándose la tripa-. Yo ya tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, hermanito -dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry.

-Qué graciosa, no exageres.

Empezó la selección de casas a los alumnos donde había un pequeño grupo de adolescentes y el resto de primer año. Seguidamente, la nueva directora se acercó al atril para dar su discurso.

-Alumnos, bienvenidos. Es una alegría ver que Hogwarts ha renacido. Ahora vemos un colegio nuevo pero con los ideales firmes de siempre. Hemos sufrido mucho pero hoy podemos estar orgullosos porque hemos conseguido levantar Hogwarts. Este año contamos con un nuevo profesorado, demos la bienvenida también al señor Andrew Stephen, que impartirá Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y a la señorita Evangeline Dianthe, que impartirá Historia de La Magia. Espero que tanto profesores como alumnos paséis un buen curso. -finalizó la directora McGonall dando paso a un motón de aplausos. Harru no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico al notar como sus discursos no eran tan extensos como los de Dumbledore-. Que comience el banquete. ¡Saludemos de nuevo a Hogwarts! –con un movimiento de su varita el techo del castillo se llenó de fuegos artificiales dejando maravillados a los alumnos. Mientras, el festín aparecía en las mesas.

Al terminar la espléndida cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-¡Uff! Qué sueño -exclamó Ronald tumbándose en su cama.

Harry por su parte estaba dando una vuelta alrededor de la nueva habitación.

-Parece como si no hubiese pasado nada, todo está exactamente igual.

-Sí, es verdad. Incluso nos han puesto las mismas sábanas que picaban tanto cuando estábamos en cuarto –el comentario del pelirrojo le animó.

Allí estaba ya, en su hogar.

**Continuará**

**Bien, e aquí el entrante de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Aunque tarde, tengo la intención de seguir con ello.**

**Se admiten comentarios.**

**Un saludo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Todos habían dormido bien esa noche, aunque se hubieran acostado algo tarde al quedarse charlando, tanto los chicos como las chicas, ellas inauguraron su habitación con una pequeña fiesta pijama.

Harry se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se pasaron por su rostro. Se sentía a gusto, se desperezó y pudo comprobar que había sido el más madrugador, cogió sus cosas y fue a darse una ducha.

Al salir del baño ya se habían levantado todos menos Ron.

-Ron… Ron, levántate ya –decía Harry mientras ordenaba sus libros-, luego te quejas de que siempre eres el último en la ducha.

-Y de que no quedan bizcochos en el comedor –dijo Seamus antes de bajar a la sala común.

-Cinco minutos más… –dijo al fin el pelirrojo tapándose con las sábanas.

-Anda, deja de roncar –intervino Thomas tirándole su almohada.

El pelirrojo recibió el impacto en la cara.

-¡Parad ya! –se incorporó un poco sobresaltado- Por listo, ahora yo me quedo tu almohada –dijo aferrándose a ella.

-¡Oye!

Neville y Harry miraban la escena divertidos. Cuando ambos habían ordenado sus libros bajaron a la sala común, donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Hola, Herms –la saludaron.

-Oye, Harry, me ha dicho Ginny que antes de entrar al comedor te reúnas con ella en el patio de al lado.

-Oh, vale, entonces yo voy tirando, a Ron ya le falta poco.

-¡Ay! Ese Weasley, siempre igual… –dijo la prefecta entornando los ojos "no cambia, _por eso me gusta_" pensó.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Harry.

-Vale –dijo Neville.

Mientras bajaba al patio se encontró con el profesor Slughorn.

-¡Harry! Cuanto me alegro de verte muchacho –decía dándole un efusivo abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo, profesor. Ayer con todo el jaleo no pudimos saludarnos.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues bastante bien, señor. He pasado el verano con los Weasley –le iba explicando mientras caminaban- ¿Y usted?

-Eso está muy bien, los Weasley son buena gente. Yo he descansado mucho. Espero que vengas con ganas de estudiar. Nos vemos en clase de pociones, estoy deseando empezar.

-Hasta luego profesor –se despidió y ambos siguieron su camino.

Una vez abajo, Harry cruzo el patio y solo vio a Ginny sentada en un banco, le pareció ver que tenía algo escondido debajo del asiento tapado con una manta azul.

-Hola mi amor –dijo ella. Se saludaron con un tierno beso- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? –acercándola más hacia él.

-Bien también. Escucha…-le decía sentándole en el banco- tengo un regaño para ti.

-¿Un regalo? Ginny no necesito nada, he pasado el mejor cumpleaños y el mejor verano de mi vida… ¿Qué más necesito aparte de que estés a mi lado?...

Eso hizo que Ginny se sonrojara un poco. Sonrió y puso un dedo en los labios del muchacho para que la dejara hablar.

-Aquí tienes mi otro regalo –dijo destapando una jaula con la manta azul que Harry había visto antes.

Cuando el chico lo vio se quedo asombrado, era un lechuza casi idéntica a Hedwig solo que esta tenía una tonalidad un poco más oscura en el plumaje, tirando un poco más a gris. No pudo contener las lágrimas al acordarse de su antigua mascota y fiel compañera.

-Oh… Ginny…

-La vi en el Callejón Diagón el día que fuimos de compras a por el material para Hogwarts y como nos encontramos con Hagrid le pedí que se la llevara con él para que tú no la vieras, quería que fuese un regalo de bienvenida. Sé que ninguna la podrá reemplazar…

-Muchas gracias, mi amor -le dio un abrazo.

-De nada –le correspondió.

Ambos fueron a la lechucería a dejar a la nueva mascota de Harry.

-¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner? Es hembra.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal Ginevra? –dijo él en tono guasón.

-¿Qué?

-No…-dijo Harry riendo- Mmm… No sé..,

-¿Qué tal… Tourmaline?

-Suena bien. "Musical". Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué significa?

-Me parece que le pega, es el color de un mineral casi color ceniza y al ser un poco más gris que Hedwig…

-Sí… Me gusta.

La pareja estuvo un rato más a su aire, solos de nuevo en el patio hasta que empezó a llenarse el comedor y decidieron que ya era hora de entrar a desayunar. Se dirigieron a su mesa donde ya estaban Ron y Hermione con los demás. Estuvieron hablando de la nueva mascota de Harry, aunque Ron y Hermone le confesaron que ya se habían enterado hacía tiempo de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? –preguntó el pelirrojo cogiendo su nuevo horario.

-Nos toca Historia de la Magia con los de Hufflepuff –respondió Hemione-, luego Pociones con Slytherin.

-Gracias. Tengo que empezar a memorizar el horario –decía mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada- Es el primer día y ya me estoy estresando… A este paso ñam pgudre.

-¡Ron! Mastica y luego habla, bruto –le regañó esta vez su hermana-, habrá que empezar a darte de comer como a un niño pequeño.

-¡Coftef congiento que ema hablade azi! –al intentar hablar casi se atraganta.

-¡Mastica y traga!

El reloj sonó dando paso a la primera hora de clases. En el pasillo el grupo se separó de Ginny. Hermione no se equivocó en ninguna de las horas que les tocaban. Se dirigían a la primera planta al aula de Historia de la Magia evitando una oleada de alumnos que iban en direcciones contrarias. Entre todo el revuelo había alguien esquivando también la muchedumbre cargado de libros que no le dejaban ver su rostro. Harry, que miró hacia otro lado un momento, tuvo la mala suerte de chocarse con el portador de los libros haciendo que se le cayeran algunos al suelo.

-¡Ay! –exclamaron ambos. El choque dejó ver la cara de una chica de pelo oscuro que a Harry le resultó familiar.

-Vaya, lo siento. No hacemos más que chocarnos –en efecto, era la chica con la que choco en el andén.

-Es verdad. La culpa ha sido mía, no veía bien por dónde iba con tantos libros –se agachó a recoger los demás Harry, Hermione y Ron también la ayudaron- Estaba buscando la clase de Historia de La Magia, pero no sé si está en esta planta.

-Sí, es la primera –le informó Hermione.

-El primer día del curso todos andamos algo perdidos –intervino Harry de nuevo.

-Ah -dijo con una leve sonrisa. La chica era de mediana estatura, de pelo negro un poco por encima de los hombros y cortado a capas, con mechas azul oscuro y el flequillo casi tapando sus ojos marrones.

-Ten, te dejas otro libro -le dijo Ron.

-Gracias. Soy _Cameila Rowle_.

-Encantada, Camelia. Yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Y ellos Ron Weasley… y Harry Potter –interrumpió-. No es ningún secreto… El chico que sobrevivió… y derrotó a Voldemort junto a sus leales amigos, admirable.

-Mmm… Gracias Camelia, pero no creo que nos merezcamos tantos halagos- le dijo Harry con timidez y modestia- No solo luchamos nosotros.

-Yo pienso que todo es poco. Entonces, estáis en séptimo.

-Sí -contesto Ron.

-Pues yo también. Acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos.

-Vaya, te han seleccionado en Hufflepuff. Enhorabuena, una gran casa, ya verás –dijo Hemione amablemente sacando a la prefecta que llevaba dentro.

-Me han hablado muy bien de ella sí. Esto... entonces nos toca ahora juntos en clase ¿Os importa que os acompañe en algunas clases? Es que, todavía ando algo desorientada -la chica se mostraba abierta pero, a la vez, tenía un aire algo misterioso y un poco serio.

-Claro que no –dijo Hermione mirando a ambos chicos que daban una expresión aprobación.

Ya en el aula, Harry se sentó con Neville y Ron con Hermione en la segunda fila, tras ellos estaban Dean y Seamus, y detrás de Neville se sentó Camelia sola. No tuvieron que esperar mucho rato a la profesora. Llegó caminando con elegancia y firmeza hasta ponerse delante de su mesa dispuesta a enfrentarse a su clase.

-Buenos días, alumnos.

-Buenos días profesora, Dianthe -dijo la mayoría al unísono.

Evangeline Dianthe era una mujer joven, esbelta, de pelo largo y liso color avellana hasta la cintura recogido en una trenza y ojos azul oscuro. Llevaba una túnica malva con flores negras estampadas y sombrero de bruja a juego. Daba la impresión de inducir mucho respeto y ser muy profesional en su trabajo.

-Verán, el centro ha requerido mis servicios para trabajar codo con codo junto al profesor Binns en esta materia dado que, según me han dicho, sus métodos didácticos son un poco arcaicos y tediosos.

-Y tan arcaicos –le susurró Ron a Hermione.

Ese día los alumnos se encontraron con una clase muy amena la profesora quiso aprovecharla para conocerlos mejor y salieron contentos porque no les mandó deberes.

Tras esa clase los Gryffindor se dirigían a pociones, pero antes el grupo se ofreció a guiar a Camelia hacia su próxima clase. Neville y Hermione le estaban haciendo un pequeño esquema.

-Creo que así podrás legar sin problemas –le dijo la castaña- Puedes preguntar a los cuadros si en un momento te ves muy perdida.

-Muchas gracias, me servirá de mucho los primeros días, es que, este castillo es colosal –se puso a hojear el esquema.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse a estos pasillos –dijo Neville- Yo aún no me he acostumbrado del todo...

Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario de Neville.

-Bueno pues me voy a clase, gracias por la ayuda chicos.

-Espera –intervino Finnigan-, si quieres te ayudo, vas muy cargada.

El comentario hizo que Dean y Ron se miraran con complicidad.

-Que galán se ha puesto Seamus de repente –susurró el pelirrojo en tono divertido.

-¡Wow! Vaya que sí. Me parece que este año va a mostrar más interés por los libros -susurraba también Dean entre risas. A lo que Harry contenía la risa.

-Mmm… Déjalo puedo sola –dijo Camelia algo seria.

-No es molestia, de veras –insistió el muchacho.

-Está bien, si quieres –dijo la chica entregándole unos libros casi a regañadientes –Gracias –mostró una media sonrisa.

-Faltaría más –dijo Seamus- Luego os veo.

-Vale, tranquilo –dijo Thomas.

-Sí, no tengas prisa –se reía entre dientes el chico Weasley.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normalidad. Por la tarde el trió se dirigió al lago donde les esperaban Neville y Ginny.

-Hola chicos –les saludo esta última acercándose a Harry.

-Hola mi amor –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

Ron estaba muy contento con la relación de su hermana y su mejor amigo, pero tenía esa protección de hermano mayor y a veces se sentía algo raro al ver las muestras de cariño entre la pareja, pero sabía lo que sentían porque eso mismo sentía él por Hermione, amor del bueno.

Al cabo de un rato empezaron a oír unos pasos. Vieron que era Camelia que paseaba tranquilamente. Con el semblante serio.

-Vaya, hola Camelia –saludó Hemione.

-Hola –dijo relajando un poco su mirada.

-¿Te orientase bien al final?

-Sí, además ese tal Finnigan me ayudó.

Harry y Ron se miraron con una mueca de risa al acordarse del acto de galantería "desinteresado" de su amigo.

-Ginny, esta es Camelia Rowle –dijo Harry.

-Oh, hola -Ginny poniéndose en pie para saludar educadamente a la morena.

-Encantada. El lago es mucho más bonito de lo que me dijeron antes de venir.

La invitaron a quedarse con ellos un rato. Hicieron un pequeño picnic, hablaron de cosas triviales.

-Entonces Camelia, bienes de los Estados Unidos, ¿no? –le preguntó Ginny para integrarla en la conversación.

-Sí, pero he nací en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Plymouth, me fui a América con mi tía a los trece años porque a mi padre le habían asignado un trabajo.

-Ah… ¿y tu madre?

-Murió cuando tenía tres años.

-Lo siento –dijo Ginny casi arrepentida de haber sacado el tema.

-No pasa nada… Así es la vida…Hay que saber afrontar diversos golpes…

Para Harry, primera vista, Camelia parecía una chica que no mostraba demasiado sus emociones, si parecía que un comentario le hacía gracia se limitaba a mostrar una media sonrisa y no alzaba demasiado la voz al hablar. Casi siempre poseía un semblante serio, daba la impresión de ser una persona más observadora que habladora, pudo afirmar, ya que después de ese pequeño interrogatorio no habló prácticamente. Para ellos era tímida pero simpática con una muestra de dureza en la mirada.

Pasado un buen rato, Camelia y Neville se marcharon y se encontraban ambas parejas viendo la puesta de sol.

Harry se quedó pensativo, parecía que no se acostumbraba a estar tan tranquilo. La historia de Camelia le hizo reflexionar. Él había pasado muchos males y pesadumbres pero ahora estaba en paz… ¿Cuánto duraría todo eso?

**Continuará**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Comentad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era una mañana nublada, se empezaba a notar el otoño. En una de las habitaciones de lo que una vez fue una confortable mansión se encontraba un muchacho sin ánimo de empezar el día. Estaba sentado en su cama ya vestido y listo para salir. Era tres de septiembre y Draco Malfoy debía presentarse en el Ministerio de Magia con su familia para la sentencia del juicio contra los Mortífagos y seguidores del derrotado Lord Voldemort, que llevaba en marcha hace ya un mes. De momento se había ordenado que Lucius permaneciera en Azkaban y Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo permanecieran recluidos en su casa hasta que todo terminara.

Se escucharon dos toquecitos en la puerta.

-Draco, ¿puedo pasar? –era su madre.

-Adelante -dijo sin más, continuando en la misma postura, mirando hacia abajo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha –se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas- , el mago que nos conducirá hacia el ministerio llegará en media hora.

-Hoy terminará todo...

La mujer se aproximó a su hijo, quien tenía cara de cansancio y preocupación.

-No has dormido bien, ¿eh? –decía mientras posaba una mano en su hombro izquierdo- Yo tampoco.

-Seguramente yo corra la misma suerte que mi padre…

-¡No pienses eso! –se agachó y le miró a los ojos- En el fondo, técnicamente, nosotros estuvimos obligados a colaborar con «quien tú sabes», no tenías elección.

-Pongámonos en marcha.

El joven se agobiaba. Un montón de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos; qué sería de su madre, cómo pudo testificar Harry Potter en su defensa hace tan solo cinco días, su padre. Sabía que Lucius tenía lo que se merecía. Lo que el muchacho sí tenía claro es que su vida cambió con Voldemor y volvería a cambiar después del juicio.

Bajó al salón y mientras caminaba iba observando su casa, tantos estragos, tantas pérdidas, tanas víctimas. Parecía que si se quedaba quieto en cualquier rincón podía escuchar aún los gritos de dolor de los prisioneros de Lord Voldemort o de quienes le fallaban en cualquier encargo. El también tuvo que aguantar muchos castigos, pero nunca osaba compararse con esas víctimas que, en el fondo, eran valientes y buenas personas que estuvieron en medio de una cruenta guerra.

Todos los lujos, el calor de hogar e incluso la luz se fueron en cuanto el Señor Tenebroso puso un pie en esa casa, y todavía no habían vuelto. Eso deprimía aún más al joven, porque en el fondo no tenía un hogar, sino una prisión con lámparas de araña y tapices verdes casi en ruinas.

Cuando su madre estuvo lista se quedaron esperando frente a la chimenea, que estaba bloqueada con magia, a que apareciera el mago guía.

En el Ministerio parecía que nada había cambiado, mucho ajetreo, papeles volando de acá para allá al igual que la gente apresurada, absorta de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus oficios. Se respiraba estrés pero a la vez alivio, se reponían poco a poco las pérdidas y estragos de la guerra en ese sitio lleno de magia.

Cogieron un ascensor, como siempre hasta arriba de gente, y se dirigieron al Departamento de Justicia. Draco estaba nervioso pero listo para lo que pasara, fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijeran, sería justo para él.

Todo transcurrió lentamente. Primero llamaron a declarar a Narcisa. Draco pudo ver a su padre enjaulado como a un burdo animal –_es lo que se merece_- se repetía él mismo una y otra vez con pesadumbre, y solo le bastó mirarle a los ojos una vez para que Lucius se diera cuenta de lo que su único hijo sentía hacia él. Ya no era Mortífago, ya no era _nada _y pagaría por sus actos. Sin embargo Draco también sentía pena por él.

Al final del juicio se estipuló que la mitad de la riqueza de la familia Malfoy se diera al Ministerio de Magia por los daños causados en la comunidad mágica, el encarcelamiento de Lucius en Azkaban y su colaboración de siete meses en la sección del Ministerio de ayuda a magos hijos de Muggles, donde también estaría Narcisa Malfoy ayudando un tiempo, esta sin ser encarcelada. Al igual que ella, Draco Malfoy tampoco sería encarcelado y podría seguir estudiando, siempre y cuando fuera en Hogwarts y haciendo a la vez servicios para la escuela por haber participado en su caída. Y la marca tenebrosa seguiría en su brazo.

El chico no se lo terminaba de creer pero así era y había tenido mucha suerte, tanto él como su madre. Ella estaba algo triste por la sentencia de Lucius pero pensaba que no se podía quejar. Antes de abandonar la sala, la mujer se acercó a su esposo y se despidió de él seria, pero tristemente. Draco les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la sala contigua para cumplimentar unos informes de su caso.

Varias horas más tarde se marcharon del Ministerio siendo escoltados por última vez.

Lo que más le pesaba a Draco de su sentencia era tener que conservar la marca.

Al día siguiente tuvieron que volver al Ministerio ya que Narcisa estaba terminando de organizar unos papeles que se necesitaban tras el juicio, así que Draco quedó en esperarla en la cafetería que habían construido después de la batalla en las reformas de una de las secciones del Ministerio. Para su sorpresa esa mañana era el sitio más tranquilo de todo el Ministerio, pero no en demasía. Ya eran las doce de la tarde así que pensó en tomar también un aperitivo. Se sentó en al lado de la barra dispuesto a pedir. Observó que ya no había periodistas a la salida como hubo otros días, se sintió aliviado porque le tenían harto. Seguramente el caso de su familia ya solo sería levemente mencionado junto a las sentencias de otros Mortifagos que sí fueron encarcelados. Puede que a Lucius le nombraran más que a él. Ahora solo quería pasar desapercibido y seguir cuidando de su madre.

Por otro lado, la idea de que si quería seguir estudiando debía de ser en Hogwarts le agobiaba, sería recibido como una escoria, los de su propia casa no se meterían con él porque muchos eran hijos de Mortifagos y en Slytherin era respetado por sus antiguos compañeros, no por los nuevos. Pero en general, le ignorarían, tendría que aguantar las miradas y los cuchicheos… A él, Draco Malfoy, que siempre pensó que había nacido para destacar y ser admirado, se le avecinaba otro tipo de protagonismo. Pensaba en echarse atrás si no podía estudiar en otro lugar, pero debía limpiar su nombre y su imagen, labrarse un nuevo futuro y para eso debía tener una formación.

Estaba nadando en esos pensamientos hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

-Hola, Draco Malfoy.

Una vocecilla dulce y leve le despertó de su disgusto y ensimismamiento, pero no se movió para ver quién era. Quería evitar a la gente. Volvieron a hablarle:

-Disculpa, ¿podrías pasarme el periódico que esta a tu lado?

El muchacho, a regañadientes, levantó la vista y vio nada más y nada menos que a Luna Lovegood sentada en un taburete al lado suyo. Se sorprendió al verla así de repente. No dijo nada y le pasó el periódico.

-Gracias –dijo la chica de ojos claros con una sonrisa.

Parecía que tenía la intención de quedarse ahí sentada a su lado. Cosa que le incomodaba.

Pasaron unos minutos. Draco se sentía cada vez más extraño al estar así, y hacía un intento de ignorar su presencia. Ella parecía bastante cómoda, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de quién era? ¿No se acordaba de que su familia la encerró con Ollivander en su sótano y lo mal que lo pasó?

Miraba a la chica de reojo. Seguía poseyendo ese extraño gusto para la moda pero de una forma más discreta. Podría decirse, que ella era la única persona que podría llevar colores tan opuestos y esos abalorios tan extraños y que le quedaran bien. Había mejorado bastante.

-¿Un mal día? –le preguntó ella de repente.

Ellos nunca habían cruzado palabra. A él siempre le había resultado indiferente la Lunática de Hogwarts. Jamás se metía con ella, pero sí que le parecía un bicho raro por la descripción que daban sus compañeros de ella, así que, ni le iba ni le venía, ya que ella tampoco se había cruzado en su camino. Sabía que era amiga de Potter, otra razón para no hablar con ella. Y en el tiempo que Luna estuvo en casa del chico solo cruzaron una o dos miradas.

-En parte si –se limitó a responder secamente.

-Oh –musitó al ver una de las páginas de _El Profeta_ donde se hablaba de la sentencia de la familia Malfoy- Ya veo… por el juicio…

Draco no dijo nada. Se quedó sin mirarla apoyado en la barra sosteniendo su cabeza. Al parecer la prensa sí los mencionó. Esos estúpidos periodistas ya le crispaban.

-Ahora todo debe parecerte un lio tremendo…Yo también voy a entrar a Hogwarts con algo de retraso. Acabo de llegar de Estonia con mi padre.

Draco seguía como antes.

-No te desanimes. Por lo que aparece aquí, no ha ido mal. Con el tiempo no se hablará tanto de esto. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

¿Normalidad? La normalidad era tan difusa para él. Y pensaba que ella no era la más indicada para hablar de lo que era normal o no.

-Tú lo ves todo muy fácil –dijo al fin el rubio sin poder evitarlo tranquilamente y un poco borde-, a ti no te están sacando a todas horas en primera página. Estoy conforme con la sentencia, pero si por lo menos nos dejaran en paz de una vez...

-Tu caso no es el más grave. Si quieres pasar desapercibido pronto lo harás. Y más si estás arrepentido de haber luchado en el bando en el que luchaste.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. Esa chica era demasiado directa, parecía que si te tenía que decir algo lo hacía sin rodeos, y eso que no había hablado casi nada con ella.

-Eres una Ravenclaw, te considero lo suficientemente lista como para saber que al pertenecer a la familia a la que pertenezco no tenía elección de luchar en ese bando.

-Todo el mundo tiene elección –dijo mirándole analíticamente.

-Yo por ese entonces no –esta vez la miró de frente, despegándose de la barra.

-En parte tu elección fue lógica, no te lo discuto, querías proteger a tu familia…

_No a toda mi familia…-_ pensó él.

-…Pero hubieras sido recibido en el otro bando.

-Sí, claro. Con lo bien que me llevo con Potter y los de más- dijo irónicamente entornand los ojos.

-Pero tú también estabas sufriendo con Voldemort, yo lo notaba cuando te veía alguna de las pocas veces en tu casa, y cuando _él_ te llamó en la batalla final en Hogwarts. Te habríamos ayudado.

Draco desvió un poco la mirada.

-Todo eso ya ha pasado.

-Sí... Ahora todo el mundo puede volver a empezar, tú incluido.

_Volver a empezar…-_ese era único plan que Draco tenía en mente, pero le iba a costar estando las cosas como estaban.

Cambió de nuevo su posición mirando al suelo. No se atrevía a pedirle disculpas por todo lo que su familia la hizo pasar en la mansión, sería el típico carácter orgulloso de Malfoy que se lo impedía. Aun así, quería intentarlo, había una fuerza extraña que le incitaba a pedir perdón llamada remordimiento.

-Yo… Seguro que tienes razón en lo que has dicho. Pero… cuesta cambiar. Nadie lo hace de la noche a la mañana, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero a veces es bueno saber que se puede.

Hubo un silencio, Luna pudo divisar a su padre fuera de la cafetería a lo lejos buscándola despistadamente, ya habría arreglado los trámites del traslador. Era el momento de marcharse a casa.

-Debo irme -se dirigió al chico.

Draco solo asintió y la siguió con la mirada, la vio coger su chaqueta, pagar dejando una propina en la barra y dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts -y se marchó regalándole a Malfoy una de sus peculiares sonrisas que transmiten esperanza sin que ella se diese cuenta.

**Continuará**


End file.
